Ella Forever Enchanted?
by EvelynC.O
Summary: What if Ella hadn't broken the curse? She obeyed Char's order to marrry him, and is happy to make him happy, but sad to know that her curse could put him and all of Kyrria in danger. Will she be able to break the curse when it is truly most important?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own it…as we all know…

**A/N**: Well, this is my first Ella Enchanted fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry, but most of this chapter is directly from the book…

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

****

**_Chapter One_**

Now it was my turn. Char knelt, holding the slipper. I extended my foot and he guided it. The slipper fit perfectly, of course. What was I going to do?

His face was close to mine. He must have seen my terror. "You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be," he said softly.

He was so good.

"I'm not," I said. But in spite of myself, tears streamed down my cheeks.

I saw hope spread across his face. "That letter was rubbish. A trick." He glared at Hattie, then turned to me, his look probing. "Do you love me?" He still spoke softly. "Tell me."

An order. "I do." I was sobbing and smiling at once. How was I going to give him up again?

Char was jubilant. His voice rang out. "Then marry me!"

Another order. I nodded and continued to weep. But my hand found its way into his.

"Don't marry him, Ella," Hattie commanded, giving my name away for once and all. Another order. Hattie had with that order unknowingly saved Char and Kyrria.

I withdrew my hand. "I can't." I said.

"Hattie, don't be a fool," Mum Olga snapped. "Don't you want to be stepsister to the queen and make her give you whatever you like?" She smiled at me. "His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you, Ella, my sweet."

It had begun. The curse would make the Dame Olga and Hattie as grand as they wanted to be and would mean endless riches for Olive.

Char was looking at me with such gladness, and I loved him so. I was the cause of his joy and would be the cause of his destruction: a secret delivered to his enemies, a letter written in my own hand, a covert signal given by me, poison in his glass, a dagger in his ribs, a fall from a parapet.

"Marry me, Ella," he said again, the order a whisper now. "Say you'll marry me."

Anyone else could have said no or yes. This wasn't a royal command. Char, I'm sure, had no idea he'd even given an order.

But I had to obey. I had to marry him, despite how much I didn't want to become a threat to him and the entire royal family. My symptoms started; the dizziness, the headache, the acid tears that so burned my cheeks, the bile and blood that filled my mouth were all slowly forcing me to open my mouth and say the words that Char so longed to hear.

I loved him so much. My Char…could I be his certain death? I remembered Char at Mother's funeral, waiting for me while I wept, grieving for Mother too. I heard his promise at the menagerie. "And soon I shall catch a centaur and give it to you." I saw him binding SEEf's ankles. I saw him, buttonless doublet flapping, bow to Father after we'd flown down the stair rails. I saw the ball and King Jerrold beaming at his son, the hope and future of Kyrria.

_Say it. Say yes. Say yes, Ella, say it,_ my mind exploded, screaming at me.

In spite of myself my mouth opened. I could not stand the symptoms any longer. Consent had won. Obedience had won.

But I clamped my hand over my mouth. My yes was stillborn. I had to take the symptoms. I could not threaten the royal family so. I looked to Mandy for help, and she saw my plea but said nothing. Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive would only tell me to marry him again, so that they could use me to get all of the riches that they so desired. I then looked at the three evils, smiling wickedly, knowing that I would obey him.

Char saw my distress and took my hand again. "Ella, come," he ordered as he took me into the next room away from the orders of anyone else. I could barely walk, as my symptoms still pulled at me from Char's previous order.

"Ella, you _do_ love me?"

I nodded.

"Do you wish to marry me? Tell me truthfully, Ella, do you?"

I could tell him what I really wanted now, but my symptoms stilled screamed within me to say that I would marry him.

"I…I don't know," was my forced answer.

He was confused, I could tell. He glared at me, not in anger, but trying to read my features.

"I…Yes, Char. Yes, I'll marry you," I said, my eyes downcast. My symptoms suddenly stopped and I sighed relief, my breathing still not normal. He lifted my face up to his, looking at me skeptically. The hope and love in his eyes was enough to make me start bawling all over again. But through my tears I smiled slightly, happy to make him happy, sad to know what he did not: I had at that point cursed Char and Kyrria forever… I was certain to be the death of many.

Char grinned at my smile and hugged me tightly. "I love you, my Ella. I will always love you."

"And I you, Char," I said, as I cried into his shoulder.

-----

Well, sorry this chapter was so short. I don't think I've ever written one less than 1, 500 words! Anyhoo, I'll update once I get a certain number of reviews… It's not high, but it's not extremely low… Just review and I'll get it up soon!

-----

EvelynC.O


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted… :-(

**A/N**: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers!

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

****

**_Chapter Two_**

****

Char, of course, insisted that I stay at the palace that night. As odd as it may seem, I wanted nothing more than to stay at Dame Olga's manor. Char knew that something was upsetting me, and I sensed that it was hurting him.

The carriage ride home was mostly silent, as I stared out the window, trying not to let Char see my tear stung face.

"Is something wrong?" Char asked me.

_Yes, something is wrong, Char. If only I could tell you…_ But it was impossible for me to tell him. "You must never tell anyone about your curse, Ella," Mother told me. She had done it for my own protection, I know, but I now needed to tell Char and was unable. Why hadn't Mandy taken Mother's order off?

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired. That's all." I said, turning to give him a weak smile. _If I could tell him, he might find a way to keep anyone from ordering me about, _I told myself._ Or maybe not, but it isn't right for me to keep it from him._

Oh, how I wished Mandy had been with me. Then that night I could tell her of my need to tell Char my secret and she could make me able to. But she had not come with us and I would have to send for her the next morning.

-----

We arrived at the palace to find no one but the servants cleaning up after the ball to greet us. It was very late and I couldn't blame Char's parents for having gone to bed. I was actually happy that they weren't there to greet us, as I was covered in dirt and soot.

"Good," Char said as we walked through the ballroom, "they've all gone. I thought I might have to say goodbye to all of my guests when we returned."

I nodded quietly. Then, I gave a small giggle. "And you won't have to sing."

He laughed too. "You're right! And that's very good."

Then there was silence.

"Well, you're tired so I guess you'll want to go right to bed, right?"

I nodded again, with a small smile.

"Right." He turned away from me quickly. "Well, you can have the room adjoining mine. I think you'll like it." He started up the stairs and I followed.

"These are the stairs I was telling you about. Really steep and great for sliding!" He turned and gave me a mischievous smile and wink, and for the first time in the last few hours I really smiled at him. He grinned back. "We shall have to slide tomorrow."

I wanted to say something to make him laugh, but I was too worn out. "Yes, we shall."

"Well, here's your room," Char said, opening the door to an ocean of blues and lavenders. For a moment it reminded me of the "Lavender Room" back at finishing school, but I brushed it aside as I stepped in. "It's beautiful!" I said, very happy to be away from my cellar of a room at Dame Olga's.

Char sat my tiny bag of belongings down on the floor and stated, "And this is mine." He walked through to the threshold of a different doorway into a room of royal blues and reds. They adjoined, as Char had said.

"I think you'll find a nightdress in the closet over there," he pointed to one of the two doorways across the room from where we stood. I assumed the other was a bathroom.

"Um… I'll um…leave you to get some sleep," he said, as he kissed me slowly and softly. The kiss swept through me and I clung to him, trembling. He pulled away, smiling at me, and then went through the door, closing it behind him. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. It was my first kiss, and more amazing than I had ever imagined it to be.

-----

Hours later, I still sat awake in a very comfortable bed with the thoughts of what might become of Char because of me running through my mind.

I got up and walked towards my bag to grab my magic book. I didn't know what I might read, but opened it up anyway.

On the first page was a picture of Char, looking very confused and somewhat upset. On the second page was another one of his journal entries:

_Lela of Bast…Ella in disguise. I was more surprised than I have ever been when Hattie removed her mask. I had thought that she had disguised herself to see me—thought that she had actually loved me and that that letter _had_ in fact been a trick and chased after her with the glass slipper that we had found and she had dropped in hand. _

_I found her, covered in soot in another disguise, and she told me that she loved me. I was so happy to finally hear her say it. And when I asked her to marry me, she said yes. I was happy to finally be engaged to the woman who I love more than anything, and I thought she'd be happy to be engaged to me, but…she wasn't. At least I don't think so. She wasn't happy to be engaged to me, but she had said yes. I still don't understand. _

_She says she's tired, but I know better. It wasn't until just a little while ago, after we'd arrived here, that she actually smiled at me. _

_I just don't get it…_

_I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Maybe then I can get a straight answer out of her._

_Poor Char_, I thought after reading his entry._ I wish I didn't have to hurt him like this... He'll be rid of me soon enough._

I closed the book and cried myself to sleep.

-----

I awoke the next morning, my eyes slightly swollen from my tears, almost unable to get out of the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. But I got up anyway and went to my closet to find a gown to wear. The closet had been stocked full of them only this morning, for I had not remembered them from last night.

I bathed put on the simplest one that I could find, peach and cream colored, with a short train in the back. I then quickly brushed my hair and decided to search for Char.

I knocked softly on our adjoining door. Then louder. But he did not answer. Was he still asleep? I opened the door slowly, and peeked into the room. No Char.

I walked out of my room to look for him. But where would I find him? The palace was very big and I could only hope that he was somewhere nearby.

I walked down the stairs timidly. I didn't know anyone in the entire palace, and was almost afraid to explore. _What if the King or Queen comes up to me? What will I say?_ I hoped that I wouldn't see either of them.

A maid nodded deeply as she passed me on the stairs and I asked her, "Do you know where Ch—Prince Charmont is?"

"No, m'lady. Sorry." She answered.

"Thanks anyway." Where _was_ he?

I walked through this hallway and that, asking each servant that I saw if they knew where he was. None of them did and I was beginning to grow anxious. Then, I saw Queen Daria walking down one of the hallways right towards me, smiling broadly. I swallowed hard and smiled back as best I could.

"Eleanor! Or is it Lela? I know _who_ you are, but I'm still a bit confused about your name."

"Eleanor. Please call me Ella." I managed to get out. I had met her once before, but she _was_ the queen.

She hugged me tightly. "So, I'm finally really _meeting_ the girl my son loves." She released me, still smiling. "You look so much like your mother."

I smiled weakly.

"Oh, you must forgive me. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"That's all right." I then asked her, "Do you know where Char is?"

"No. He's around here somewhere, though. He'll meet with us for brunch, though in just a little while."

_Have I slept through breakfast?_ I apparently had.

She hugged me tightly again. "Oh, it's so good to have you here. He would never admit it, but Char was miserable without you. He didn't think anyone noticed how horrible he was feeling, but I did, despite how hard he was trying to hide it."

Char had been miserable without me. I had know that, hadn't I? The assurance of the fact made me hurt for having to perhaps leave Char again so soon. Would I be able to?

_Maybe Mandy will help me..._

-----

Well, that's it for chapter 2…See this one was much longer! I'll be looking for, let's say…10 reviews before next chapter. That's not to harsh, right? Just 10. You guys can do it! I'll update as soon as I get them!

--

EvelynC.O


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic Ella Enchanted…

**A/N**: Well, I got my ten reviews! (17 total) Sorry if I confused anyone…what I meant by 10 reviews was that I wanted 10 for Chapter 2; I'd already had 7 from Chapter 1. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Oh, by the way, I (finally) saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!! It was sooooooo good and I have to say that Potter is getting to be quite the cutie!! Anyhoo, on with the story…

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

****

**_Chapter Three_**

****

Silence. The three of us sat in silence at the table, waiting for Char to come back from wherever he was. King Jerrold sat at the head of the table, between Queen Daria and the empty seat that was supposed to be Char, staring impatiently at the wall in front of him. Queen Daria was looking down at her hands in her lap, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

We'd already talked about my family, which had been a very short topic, how I liked my room and clothes, where Char might have been, and a thousand other short-lived topics. Char was about fifteen minutes late now, and we had run out of things to say.

I was looking around the room at various objects, unconsciously rapping my knuckles on the table. I then heard Manners Mistress's voice in my head, "Don't rap your knuckles on the table, Ella. The king would be ashamed of you." I immediately stopped and looked at the king who, by the small smile on his face, seemed to be somewhat amused by me. _Not so ashamed after all, Manners Mistress_.

"Well, I don't know what's keeping him. He's never this late for anything…" Queen Daria said, breaking the silence.

King Jerrold's smile then disappeared again. He sighed and called a servant over, whispering something in his ear. All that I heard was "thank you" as the servant hurried away into the kitchen. "I won't wait for him any longer," he said.

This was now officially the most uncomfortable situation I'd ever been in. _Is Char _that_ upset with me because of how I acted last night?_ I hoped not, but was almost certain that that was why he wasn't there. And why he had left without trying to wake me up earlier.

I sighed loudly and King Jerrold and Queen Daria looked at me suddenly. _This is horrible_, I thought.

Just then Char came into the room. _Just in time. _His hair was messy, he seemed short of breath, and his face was slightly red (all I assumed to be from running).

"Sorry, I was…fixing something…" _Fixing what?_ I eyed him suspiciously. He gave me a look and grinned at me. He'd been up to something…

"Well, it took you long enough." King Jerrold said as Char kissed his mother lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry again," he said as he did the same to me and took his seat.

-----

"Don't you want to know why I was late to brunch earlier?" Char asked me as we walked through the garden.

"Yes, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask."

"I figured. Well, I was actually setting up a surprise for you."

"Why, Highness! A surprise? For me?" I said playfully. Char laughed.

"Yes, for you. Come on." He took my hand and we almost ran to our destination.

We stopped at the stables, where a man was holding a horse by the reigns, brushing its coat.

"And here's your surprise! It's your horse. If you want her."

"Oh, she's perfect!" A horse. I'd always wanted a horse, just like this one—cream colored with brown spots.

"Her name's Buttercup. I bought her just a few weeks ago."

By the time he'd finished, I was petting Buttercup who was nuzzling her head against my arm.

"She likes you," Char said.

"And I like her." I turned quickly around and gave hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I said.

"You wanna ride?" I nodded and he helped me onto my horse. He then quickly got onto his, which had been in the stables. He rode up next to me and said, "I have something else to show you."

I rode next to him until we reached a fenced clearing. At first I'd seen nothing, but then I saw him, galloping towards us: Apple, my centaur. I hadn't seen him since Char'd brought him for me more than a year before. I stopped my horse and jumped off, still holding her by the reigns as I went to a nearby apple tree and threw it by him for a treat. Before I knew it, Char was next to me.

"I was so angry when I found out you were at finishing school. You hadn't needed to be 'finished'."

I'd of course known about that because of Mandy's letter. I said nothing.

A little while after Char and I had gotten back on our horses he started up conversation again.

"Cecelia, my younger sister, took great care of him while I was gone." He'd been talking about Apple.

"Why didn't I meet her earlier today at brunch?"

"Actually, she and I don't usually join my parents for brunch. Neither do my brothers. We only did today because they wanted a chance to get to know you better. You'll meet her later."

"Ella, I um…" He stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It was then that I remembered. Char had written in his journal entry that he wanted to ask me why I'd seemed so upset the day before. _I completely forgot about it, _I thought. I then remembered Mandy. _I forgot about Mandy!_ I punished myself mentally for having forgotten. It'd all seemed so perfect that I hadn't even thought about my curse the entire day. How stupid I'd been!

But it had been perfect and I hadn't been ordered to do much of anything. _Why would I ask Mandy to ruin a life like this one? Maybe now I can live happily with Char and forget completely about my curse. No one has to know about it…_

That was it! No one _had_ to know about it. Right?

-----

After my ride with Char, I made sure to call for Mandy. She would be a cook in the palace, whether Dame Olga liked it or not, and I would again be her helper, whether father liked it or not.

After the two of us had become reacquainted and I'd told her all about my new horse and Apple, I told her my new thoughts about what my curse. To my surprise, she hadn't said anything, but I could tell that there was something on her mind.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Don't you see? No one has to know about it. I won't tell, and you won't tell. Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive won't either as long as they're getting what they want out me. I can be happy. Char can be happy."

She nodded, but still said nothing.

_Fairies!_ I thought as I finished cutting the carrot that was in front of me and walked out of the kitchen.

-----

Oooooookay, let's be honest here: this chapter wasn't that good. Okay, okay, so it was HORRIBLE. And I have to apologize for the drawn out dialogue… But next chapter will be much better, I promise!

Next chap, we'll jump ahead to after Char and Ella are married. (Things need to pick up a bit…)

Let's try to get up to 30 (total) this time? Please? That'll be 13 reviews for this chapter. We'll see tho…if I get 10 again and I don't get the other three for a while, I might just update. We'll see, k?

**Oh, By The Way: **It says somewhere in the book that Char has brothers, right? Well, I actually don't remember that part, and I've been looking for it for a few hours now and can't find it! If you could help me out and tell me how many (if it says) and whatever other stuff it says about them in an email or review or whatever, that'd be great. Please and thank you!

Thanks for reading! Bye now!

-----

EvelynC.O


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own it…sad sad…

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks so much, guys! I really didn't think I'd get my reviews so soon! And sorry I didn't update just a little sooner, but my internet's been acting funny and by the time I fixed it, I'd already gotten over my total thirty. Anyway, I'm glad so many of you like it!

And thanks to **Gayle **and **LizzieEnchanted** for telling me about the brothers! And the exact page number too! I'd planned on using it this chapter, but I didn't… I think I'll use it later, tho! Thanks so much!

On to Chapter Four…

**_

Ella Forever Enchanted

_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Little less than a month later, Char and I were happily married and on our way to spend a month in Viritel, a country neighboring Kyrria. I was happier than I'd been a long time, having almost forgotten about my curse as I was now rarely ever ordered to do anything that I didn't want to do. Mandy was talking to me again and I was talking to her, although we never finished the conversation I'd started about my curse, and I'd stopped acting terrified of what I'd previously thought while around Char. Everything was perfect, or at least very close to it.

We reached an inn in the evening after a two-week trip to Viritel, in which I'd seen the most beautiful scenery. The whole country was green and beautiful and the town that our inn was in was no exception.

The carriage driver opened the door for Char and I and helped me out. I looked around me and took all of the sights in. The people there buzzed around happily, speaking a language that I understood half of from Writing Mistress's gift. Char took my hand and we walked that way towards the inn.

"We won't be staying here long. Father set it up so that we would stay in the palace; another one of my cousins that I'm not extremely fond of married the Viritelian princess." Char said dully. "I know we were supposed to stay somewhere alone. But such are the terrors of royalty…"

I laughed. "That's all right. I don't mind." I really didn't, although I wondered what his cousin was like.

"We won't stay too long there either though. I promise."

A smiling crew of servants greeted us with bows and curtsies at the door. I nodded deeply as Char, out of habit, gave his royal salute.

"Father arranged everything," Char told me.

A tall gray haired woman, who I assumed was the head of it all, was the first to speak.

"We are all honored to have you staying here, Highnesses," she said with a thick accent, replacing her w's and y's with v's.

"And we're happy to be staying," I said smiling.

Some men came next to us, carrying our bags. "Vohwen and Lirone will show you to your room, if you like," the woman said.

"Thank you," was Char's answer.

We followed the two men up the stairs where they opened the door and put the bags inside. They then bowed and left us.

The room was of medium size and contained a medium size bed. It was lovely and covered in all types of dark colors. I collapsed on the bed and Char collapsed next to me. We both sighed.

"It's so good to finally be here," he said.

"A long trip."

"A _very_ long trip."

"A _very very_ long trip," I answered.

He kissed my forehead with a chuckle and I laughed with him about what seemed to be nothing at all.

-----

The next day, I found myself back in a carriage again, Char by my side, on the way to the Viritelian palace.

"So, do you have many cousins that you don't like?" I asked, jokingly, although I really was wondering.

"No, just the two." He smiled. "This one, Nicholas, has always despised me. I think because he was heir to the throne before I came along. Even now that he's married a princess, he's third in the line to the Viritelian throne. For some reason he has a wish to be King and he hates _me_ because he's not."

"Well, that's not fair."

"No, but he's not that great anyway and as horrible as it may sound, I hate him too…"

-----

Nicholas greeted us with a disgusted smirk as we entered the palace. Char greeted him back with a plastered smile and I chose to do the same.

"So good of you to come." Nicholas said, nodding. The honey that he had forced into his voice reminded me of Dame Olga, and my face changed to show the same disgust that he had showed me.

"So good of you to welcome us," Char forced, although his voice didn't show the emotion that his smile did.

Just then a tall, thin man, dark-haired man, who looked to be ten to fifteen years my senior, came walking down a large staircase to the right of us. He was dressed in elegant robes and wore a crown—I knew immediately that he was the King. He was smiling and although it hadn't been a big smile, I knew that it had been a real one.

"Welcome. I hope your trip here wasn't too bad."

"No. Thank you," Char spoke.

"And the Princess Eleanor. As lovely as I'd heard."

I hated both of his statements. The first had always made me angry, and the second uncomfortable. I chose to ignore them. "Thank you, sir," I said.

"Ella. She's Ella," Char said. _He remembers what I said to Father! He knows me so well. _I smiled at him.

"Ah, sorry," he said to me, "Oh, and I'm Arwen. I can't believe I didn't introduce myself earlier." Then he turned away from me, "Come, Prince Charmont, I have matters to discuss with you. Princess Ella," he nodded at me, "Nicholas can show you to your room."

Nicholas glared, although King Arwen hadn't noticed. Char gave me a look and then walked out of the room. After the two of them had gone, Nicholas said, "I guess _I'm_ to take you upstairs then. Come on."

He walked up the stairs and I, of course, followed. "So, Charmont's wife," _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Yes." Of course I was…

"I'm sure he told you all about me."

"No," I lied, not wanting to get into this conversation with him.

He stopped for a second and glanced back at me. "Don't lie to me," he said as he walked forward.

I said nothing.

"You hate me already, right?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Of course you do," he smirked. Then suddenly his smirk dissappeared and he stopped at an open doorway. "Stay here," he told me, as he walked into the room. And I did. I waited for him for almost five minutes, looking around the hallway at various objects. I wanted to see what he was doing, having left me to wait for as long as he pleased, but I couldn't.

He finally came back out the room, slamming the door behind him. _What was that all about? _I wondered. This man was very odd.

He walked on, but I stayed, the curse not letting me move. Nicholas got about ten feet down the corridor before he noticed that I wasn't following him. "What's the problem?" He asked me. He'd said not to lie to him, so I didn't say anything.

"Come on!" And I did. "Why is it that you're so silent, _Eleanor_." _He was there when Char corrected King Arwen, wasn't he? Why did he say it like that?_

"Ella. My name is Ella."

"Right. Sorry…" He hadn't meant it of course. "Well, answer my question, _Ella_."

_What can I say? I can't lie, but there must be a way to get around it. _"There are some questions I feel I don't need to answer."

"Why? Tell me that."

"Because…because I just don't," I said.

"Hmm… You're silence seems to have gone now. I wonder why that is…"_ Is he on to me?_ I feared. _No, he can't be. _"You are awfully obedient, Ella." _He is! He is!_ My mind screamed. But I was confused. How was that even possible? "I suppose your parents raised you well." I sighed relief. _But what is that smirk on his face for?_

"Here it is." _Finally!_ He opened the door to the large extravagant room. "I hope you like it," he'd put an even bigger dose of honey into his words. He left me and I went into the room, closing the door behind me as my heart raced.

-----

Okay, that's it for this chapter! Sorry I didn't include the wedding. I tried writing and rewriting it about four times, but it just wasn't good enough, so I cut it out.

Little bit of a cliffy, but not too bad, right? So, did you like? Better than the last one, right? Okay, well…do review! I don't know how many I want… Doesn't really matter this time, I guess. Same as last time would be great tho (especially since I know you guys can do it…) lol Just review if you can because it makes it much easier for me to write! Thanks for reading!

Tata!

-----

EvelynC.O


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own it…sigh

A/N: I love you guys! You're all so awesome! Thanks for stayin' with me here. I know I'm just a lil' crazy...lol

**Appalled person**: Arwen? No, I don't _think_ that's the name… but I don't know… Maybe it was…hmm…

**Chibi Horsewoman**: Awe…Chuckie! I love him!! I watched the movie 2 by the way. Yay for Rugrats!

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

****

Chapter Five 

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I thought to myself, still leaning against the door, fingering Mother's necklace (which I'd asked Char to retrieve from Hattie after I was out of ordering earshot). So stupid I'd been, ignoring what I'd actually always known: _this curse isn't only my own, but now Char's too._ But I had to calm down and put the thought back where it had been for the last month. There was nothing I could do about it just now…I'd have to wait it out. After all, if I didn't calm down, Nicholas would know for a fact that I'd been cursed. As things were now, he was only suspicious. I would have to be calm and collected around him and not let my imagination get the best of me. Thoughts flashed through my mind again, however… I was holding a dagger, ready to unwillingly stab my Char in the chest; I was poisoning his drink; I was handing him over to my enemy ready to watch as they tortured him. _No!_ I had to stop thinking these thoughts.

Through the door behind me I heard voices that I couldn't recognize. They were getting closer and I listened intently to see if I could recognize them. _It's Nicholas! He's come back with his guards, ready to take me away and order me to put Char in danger. _No! No it wasn't… Was it? I still listened, hanging on every syllable I could make out of the conversation. The voices were finally right next behind the doorway. My mind jumped to the wildest of conclusions as I awaited the worst.

The doorknob turned. I immediately jumped away from the door and back against the bed. The door was being slowly opened and behind it stood…Char! Only Char. I clutched a hand over my chest as I stared at him.

"What? What is it?" He asked me, utterly confused at my dismay.

"You startled me," I told him.

He smiled slightly, "Sorry."

I was so relieved to see his face and my breathing soon settled.

"So, how was your discussion?" I asked. I didn't really care, but I figured it nice to ask.

"Pointless. The matters that he'd wanted to discuss were about how much I liked the country's scenery and weather so far. I don't know why you couldn't have joined us… And how was yours?"

"Um…well…" What could I say?

"I'm sorry, Love. Don't let him get to you; he's like that with everyone," he'd read my mind…or rather, my face. "So, what do you want to do today? We could go for a walk through the town, or—"

"Perfect!" I didn't want to spend another moment cooped up inside a room or carriage. Getting fresh air would definitely do me good.

-----

Char stopped me at the staircase. He looked around carefully to make sure no one was near us. "Wanna slide?" The mischievous gleam in his eyes that I knew so well had appeared. I nodded. "Okay, I'll go first again."

He slid down the banister, a professional at the game. He then motioned for me to come down. And I did. The staircase was long, although not extremely steep. He spun me around again and again as he had at Father's wedding before setting me softly down on my feet. "Not as steep as the one at the palace," I said.

"Not as steep as the one at home," he corrected.

"Right. At home," I replied although I still worried that the palace wasn't to be my permanent home. I wanted to slide again and I knew that Char felt the same way, but right before we went back up, we heard footsteps coming from the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Let's go," Char told me.

-----

Inside the palace walls was nothing but garden. Flowers and trees were everywhere, but what I really wanted to see was the actual country of Viritel, not just the palace.

Char and I walked quietly hand in hand outside the palace walls. The silence was welcomed as we took in everything around us. It was so odd to be away from home. I'd left only once to go to finishing school, but now was not nearly the same.

The townspeople simply ignored us as we walked by, looking at this thing and that. A cart full of birdcages, much like the one at home, caught my eye. I listened happily to the parrots, squawking all types of different languages.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a man bowing. Before him stood Nicholas, apparently looking at fruit. _What is he doing here and why is he looking at fruit?_ Had he followed us? "Let's go somewhere," I told Char, eager to get as far away from his intimidating cousin as possible.

"All right, if it means that much to you."

I walked quickly, almost dragging Char behind me. I kept looking behind us discretely. He _was_ following us. But why?

"Ella, wait," Char said. I stopped immediately. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just…" I looked again. Nicholas had stopped. He was watching us closely while pretend busying himself with pieces of jewelry on a cart. "I think we're being followed," I whispered nodding my head in Nicholas's direction. "I noticed him when we were looking at the parrots."

He looked that way for a second, trying not to make it too obvious. "Oh! Why didn't you say that? Come on!" He took my hand again and we were off, running through the market, dodging and sometimes hitting random people. "I don't know why he's following us," Char said not too loudly, "but we'll loose him."

After a while, I looked behind us and he was gone. I stopped and Char followed. We laughed hysterically, catching our breath. "That was odd. I wander why he wants to stick his abnormally large nose in _our_ business all of the sudden."

"Abnormally large indeed," I replied. And it was.

We laughed walking along the Viritelian streets. "Are you hungry?" Char asked.

I nodded. It was about lunchtime now.

"Let's find a place to eat."

-----

Not a very long chapter, but I think it was good. What do you think? Good story so far? Bad story so far? Either way, plz review! I'll be leaving on the 30th (in nine days) and I'm going to try very hard to update two good and (maybe) long chapters before then. We'll see how things go! Let's try to get up to 50 (total) this time? Is that okay? I hope so… ;-)

Farewell!

-----

EvelynC.O


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Ella Enchanted.

**Appalled person: **The suspicion: yeees…exactly. Lol

**A/N: **Sooooo sorry about the long wait. Some virus got into all of my Microsoft stuff (I couldn't operate Microsoft Word)… My brother fixed it for the most part. Nehoo, it shouldn't happen again! Yeah...the first few paragraphs suck, but keep reading...lol

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

****

**_Chapter Six_**

****

We decided on a restaurant right around the corner. They served all sorts of Viritelian dishes that neither Char nor I had ever heard of before. Char asked me if I wanted…something. His accent was _horrible_ and I couldn't even understand what he'd said. I nodded anyway, not really caring what I ate. The more I thought about what had happened, the more I lost of my appetite.

-----

The rest of the day went by quickly enough. At dinner that evening, Nicholas didn't say a word. He hadn't been paying attention to any of the conversation, and seemed to be deep in thought. I eyed him carefully the whole time, but he never once looked at me. Was he ignoring the fact that he'd chased me in the market that very same day?

-----

That night, while the moon was full and clear, I lay asleep with Char's arm wrapped around my waist. I awoke to a somewhat loud crash, coming from just beyond the door to our room. I wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but my curiosity got the best of me and I had to know what the sound was. I slowly removed Char's arm, so as not to wake him and then walked softly to the door. I put my ear to the hard wood, but heard nothing. I should have just gone back to bed then, but I didn't want to. So I opened the door, and looked out. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary and there was no one in either side of the long corridor. _Maybe I heard it in my dream…_

I walked back into my room and was slowly closing the door when suddenly, there was a force on the other side of the door and it flew open. I had a quick look at him, but didn't recognize his face. Before I could take a closer look at him or say anything he ordered, "Don't say anything," and then, "Come with me." I had to comply, of course. Before we left the room, he slipped a piece of paper under the door. Despite the fact that I was doing exactly what he'd said, he had firmly gripped my wrist and was almost dragging me down the hallway. _Let me go!_ I thought, but it hadn't come out of my mouth like I'd wanted.

I wanted badly to stop dead in my tracks, spin around and run to Char, but I couldn't. As hard as I tried, I couldn't do anything like that. So instead, I brought my other hand up to his and dug my nails into the skin there, making him loosen his grip somewhat. He grimaced at me, then smirked slightly and said, "Don't do that again." His grip then tightened back and as he again turned to speed down the dimly lit hallway. I heard Char's voice from our bedroom, although I couldn't make out what he was saying. The mystery man who was causing my right hand to become numb heard it too and started to run, turning the corner quickly, with me running right behind him.

I closed my eyes hoping that Char had seen us and was now running to my rescue, but didn't hear footsteps from behind us. The man suddenly stopped at a door. _I remember this place,_ I thought to myself. But I didn't know why. Then, as my mystery kidnapper opened the door I remembered. It was the room that Nicholas had stayed in for so long, making me wait for him. We went quickly into the room and he closed the door softly behind us. I seized my chance at letting Char know where I was, and opened the door to slam it closed. Before I know it, I had been turned around and slapped roughly in the face with the back of my kidnapper's hand. I gasped and put a hand to the now stinging spot. I was again being dragged, across the large room to an elaborate fireplace.

The man pushed a brick in the back of the fireplace, and the whole portion of the wall that the fireplace was on started to slowly spin around. I was again being dragged. I looked back to see the wall closing behind us and suddenly, I could see nothing. _Where are we going? _It was now _finally_ getting to me… I had been kidnapped and whoever this was knew how to use my obedience to his advantage. This new hallway was completely dark and because of the pace that I was being forced to walk, I tripped on my own feet and fell face first onto an icy cold floor. Now all of my face stung, adding to the side that had already hurt. "Get up!" I heard his voice again. I had started to push myself up, when he apparently became impatient and pulled me up by my hair. I slapped his face, out of impulse and was then being pulled at the same speed completely by my hair. My eyes started to tear at the pain, as I was running now to keep up with his speed walk so that my head wouldn't be too hurt. I was wincing in pain when suddenly, there was a dim light that came through my eyelids. My captor threw me, by my hair of course, into a chair and my hands immediately went to my aching head. "Leave us!" I heard a voice say. _I know that voice,_ I thought. My eyes snapped open and I saw what I had thought to be true—Nicholas was standing in front of me, a smirk on his face. _You bastard! _I had forgotten that I couldn't speak.

"Well, Ella the obedient. So good of you to come," he said. I gave him the worst look that I could muster, since I couldn't tell him what I wished.

"Oh, you can't speak? I'd forgotten…" No he hadn't… Before I could even think of trying to get away he told me, "Don't try to get away. You're here now anyway."

I looked away from him, as my tears were now beginning to fall. I couldn't believe I'd gotten myself into such a situation. He laughed wickedly, and then said, "Don't you want to know what you're doing here? Why I'm doing this?" I didn't look at him. He couldn't see me crying. "No? …Look at me." _Damn. _"Oh, don't cry. Is it all that bad to be with me?" I stopped crying immediately. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway."

He walked around my chair and began to tell me his plan. "You, Ella, are what I'm going to use to get at your precious Char. He'll wake tomorrow morning at exactly 7:30 to a loud anonymous sound outside the door, finding you gone. A note will be on the floor of the room telling him to be at the market entrance to the forest at exactly 7:45 if he ever wants to see you again, and of course, being the prince charming that I'm sure he is, he'll ride off _alone_ to find you—too impatient and scared for your life to wait for help. He'll find you there, calling for him, tied to a tree. He'll cut you loose, and as soon as you're free, you'll stab him. Ha! Imagine his face when he sees the love of his life murdering him!" My eyes opened wide, and despite the fact that I wanted to wail and sob at what he'd just said, I couldn't. "I will be there watching from nearby to see the wonderful sight, of course," he added. Then he continued with his plans. "I'll tie you back up and you'll tell authorities that you saw the whole thing… The poor Kyrrian princess will be shocked at his death. You'll then travel back to Kyrria for the funeral, sobbing as a normal newlywed-widow would. Then, that very night, you'll murder all of your new family—one by one. And that time, _you'll_ be found with the knife, and put to death, out of my way. After that, I'll become King, just as I'm meant to be… Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" I spat at him. _Maybe that will answer your question._

He slapped me with the back of his hand on the same side that I'd earlier been slapped on. His hit was much harder than that of my captor's though.

"No? Oh! I forgot a part… Don't worry about them finding you before tomorrow. Who would think to look for you in the very same place that you were taken from? And that's if Char doesn't fall for the note that I had placed…which he will. Now does the plan sound better?"

I didn't say anything.

"I thought so. Any questions? …Oh, and as long as you do nothing to alert anyone to the fact that you're down here, you can speak if you please." He seemed to know the rules of my curse very well…

"How did you know of my curse? Even that there was such a thing?" I had to know.

He walked as close to me as he possibly could and bent down so that he mouth was right next to my ear. He then whispered, "Because, dear Ella the obedient, I have the very same curse…" _What!? _I couldn't believe it. Then, it hit me: _I can order him to free me._ But as soon as I opened my mouth, he quickly added, "But don't you dare order me to do _anything_." And there went my chance.

Nicholas had been cursed, just like me, which was why he knew my symptoms so well. _But why else is he doing this than to get the throne?_ His hatred seemed to run deeper than that. So I asked him.

"It's _his_ fault that I'm here now, married to a woman who I'm forced to love. He told me years three years ago when my parents wanted me to marry that I should marry Kalia, and to be love and be happy about it. I had the chance to be free of my betrothing, but because of my stupid cousin, I'm stuck here instead! So, I'm taking his life and his throne and _his _happiness to suffice to my unhappiness."

I now understood enough and could only sit and wait for Char. The one thing that might keep everyone safe from me: Char had woken up and hopefully heard the noise I'd made…

-----

Well, there it is! Finally posted! I made it about 500 words longer than usual just for you guys having to wait so long. I know that's not much, but I'll try to make the next one longer too. Sorry the first part was kinda slow and stupid too! Lol…anyway… tata for now! I will update soon!

EvelynC.O


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

**A/N**: Hey kids! Thanks for my reviews! Sorry it's taken me soooo long. Goin' through a few things here with school, school plays, and cheerleading. I'm basically never home. Anyhoo—hope this chapter comes out good, although I don't think it will… We'll see.

**_Ella Forever Enchanted?_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

It was only half an hour later, and I was dozing off in my chair. My eyes snapped open for probably the tenth time as I tried desperately to stay awake. Everything that I'd just gone through had exhausted me and I wanted nothing more but to curl myself into a ball and to cry myself to sleep. How could I do this? How could I _kill _Char? I care more about him then I care about anyone in the world… I _had _to think of away out of this.

My mind was blank. I resorted to again trying to break the curse. I looked around the room and behind me was a door—the door that I'd come in, I assumed. I closed my eyes and thought, _I have to open it. I have to run through the long dark hallway and out to my freedom. I can't stay here and risk Char's life. _And I imagined myself doing just that. I stood up slowly, my eyes still closed. _That wasn't hard. _I turned around just as slowly. _I'm making progress…_I took one step and then another toward the door. Then, as I though about taking another, my symptoms started. My heart sank. I'd thought I was actually going to do it… and then, a voice inside my head told me that I could—that I had to. _For Char—wonderful Char…and for his family—his wonderful family…and for Kyrria. _I wanted to take another step, but my head was throbbing, my stomach was aching, I suddenly felt hot and broke into a cold sweat. I fell to my knees with such force that it felt almost as if my knees would crack, but they didn't. I opened my eyes and saw the room spinning around me. After blinking harshly, I saw the door moving further and further away. My hands went suddenly to my throbbing head in an attempt to stop what was happening and just then, the door swung open and I saw Nicholas standing in front of me.

My symptoms stopped immediately.

"Trying to escape, are we? Trying to break the curse?" Nicholas said in the most taunting way.

I stood up quickly and turned away from him.

"There's no use, Eleanor." At this I sat back down in my chair. Again I felt like crying. I mentally cursed Nicholas for having told me not to. I heard him turned his back to me. "Cry if you wish. And then go to sleep." He opened the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind him.

I immediately started to sob. As much as I wanted to cry softly so that Nicholas wouldn't hear me, I couldn't help but wail. I put my mouth in the arm of the chair in hopes to muffle the noise and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" I was awake immediately. It had been my kidnapper from the previous night who'd awoken me. "Come with me."

He grabbed my arm roughly again and started to drag me out the door of the room and through the long hallway again. The hallway was now dimly lit instead of pitch black it had been before. The little bit of light burned my swollen eyes. It was morning, but barely, as the sun had not completely come out yet.

"Why do you insist on dragging me along this way?" I asked my captor. "I'm not going anywhere! How could I?" He obviously knew that I had to obey him.

He eyed me suspiciously and then let go of me. "Thank you." I thought that perhaps this was my chance to save myself. Perhaps I could get my captor to let me go.

"Why do you do this?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Why do you do everything that Nicholas tells you to do? He's doing all of this because he wants the Kyrrian crown, but what is in it for you? Has he offered you anything for this?"

"I'm being paid…"

"If he succeeds, he'll have more riches than you could imagine as both Prince of Viritel _and_ King of Kyrria! I'm sure what he's paying _you_ isn't nearly enough."

He stopped suddenly, at a dead end and looked back at me. "Stop it. Stop trying to trick me. I don't believe you." That was the end of that.

He pushed in one of the bricks at the dead end and the wall turned so that we could walk through into the next room. The hidden door then slowly turned back. "Stay here," he told me as he walked out of the room.

I paced the floor, my mind racing again. I couldn't give up just yet. I was still exhausted and felt as if I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. _I guess that's what sleeping upright does to you._

Suddenly, it came to me. I knew what I could do. I called out, "Lucinda, come to my aid." Then I waited for a moment…and a few moments more…nothing. She didn't come. I couldn't think of a reason why, but she hadn't come. I had to think quickly now because I didn't know when my enemy would come back to get me.

_I've got it!_ It was a small trick—one that might not do anything—but it was all I could think of and I had to try it. I started quickly ripping small pieces from my nightgown and stuffing them in a tiny pocket on my person.

* * *

Well, that's it! Sorry it's sooooo short…I was hoping to have a long chapter because I've made you all wait so long… But it's just about all I could do as of now. Not _too_ shabby, right? Or was it horrible? Well, do review and tell me…I'll be writing (I promise) and looking for your feedback! Tata for now!

EvelynC.O


End file.
